Little and Big
by Frozencharm
Summary: It's been 6 months since the events of the film. Anna has been turned into a five year old by Hans, in revenge for the events of the film. Follow little Anna and Elsa as they come to terms with this revelation
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first story on here. I've been reading Fanfiction on here for 6 years on the site, but never had the guts to publish a story! Hope you enjoy, this a intro to the main story. Be nice a it's my first fic!**

* * *

It's been 6 months since the great freeze of Arendelle, since than the Kingdom of Arendelle was slowly recovering from its winter ordeal, namely Elsa herself freezing Arendelle. After the revelation of Queen Elsa's powers, some of the other kingdoms within Europe were still sceptical about the Snow Queens powers. However after much negotiations and trading, Elsa and Arendelle were once again in order, thanks to their friends in Corona. There was however still conflict between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, after the whole ordeal with Prince Hans, Elsa cut all ties with them, having not forgiving them for nearly killing her sister and her.

'Hans' She felt a great chill going up her spine, just thinking about him made her powers flare up. She had recently found out that Hans had escaped prison and was somewhere within the wilderness that covered most of the land. She hoped he stayed away for the sake of her kingdom and for the sake of her sister.

Elsa sighed, as she sat at her pristine desk, going over the events of the last 6 months. After the big freeze everyone welcomed her back with open arms, as they were glad to have their Queen back. As much as she loved being Queen, it was very tiring sorting through Arendelles importance issues. Although it was all worth it at the end of the day as her sister Anna made it all better. Speaking of Anna.

"_Where is that girl?"_ She thought in her head. Lately the younger girl was constantly glued to her side, she wasn't sure it was because Anna was scared of her shutting her out again or if she genuinely wanted to spend time with Elsa. So she was mildly surprised that her little sister wasn't with her.

She was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard a massive crash outside her door and heard a little yelp. Her question was answered immediately, as she knew within a heartbeat that it was her sister. She gracefully opened her door, to find her sister sprawled out on the floor in the most un-lady like position.

"Anna what have I told you about running in the halls?" She asked her sister sternly, she glided over to help her sister to her feet.

Anna looked up from her position on the floor, as her sister helped her.

"Technically you said I couldn't run in the halls, but you've never said anything about jumping around the halls" Anna answered mischievously, as she wiped the dirt that had collected on her green dress from the fall.

"Anna, when I say I don't want you running in the halls that means you can't jump or crawl or whatever you do. That includes bikes" She sternly stated at her sister.

"How di-" Anna was about to retort, but to no avail. As she was cut off by Elsa.

"Yes I've heard about all your adventures on your infamous orange bike, Anna, don't think I don't know what happens in my own castle" She held her hand up to her temple, feeling a headache coming on.

"Sorry Elsa, I'm just so bored, there's nothing to do, you won't let me go ice harvesting with Kristoff" Anna exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, catching Elsa off guard.

Elsa felt her face soften at her sisters words. She hadn't told Anna that Hans escaped prison as she didn't want her sister to bear the burden of such news.

"You know I have my reasons Anna, I'm just trying to keep you safe" she brought her hand up to Anna's cheek, conveying the emotions in her eyes

Anna's turquoise eyes pierced back at her ice blue ones, she glanced down and stepped away from her elder sisters' touch, this made Anna guilty. She could see the hurt creeping onto Elsa's porcelain Face.

"I don't need protecting Elsa! I'm 18 years old! I coped 13 years just fine by myself! I think I can handle a bit of ice harvesting!" She couldn't all but shout

"That's not the point Anna, anything could be out there!" Mainly referring to Hans, but she wasn't going to let her sister know that. She could feel ice gathering around her feet, as it crept along the floor. This however went unnoticed by her sister

"Oh stop being such a bore bore Elsa" Anna's playful attitude came back, much to Elsa's relief. She hated to see her sister upset. A little smile played on her lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" Elsa sighed as she felt the ice underneath her feet disappear

"Oh you know you love me really!" Anna exclaimed hugging her sister, as she felt guilty for her earlier action. Elsa hugged her sister back, she was so glad to have her sister back after years of heartache. She was going to keep Anna safe no matter what!


	2. Hans and Merlin

Chapter 2

Overlooking the kingdom of Arrendelle, in the middle of a dark wood, lurked a tall muscular man. He trod on the dying leafs that trailed down a path to a small cave. His auburn hair was tucked into a black hood, a strand coming out as, he made his way over to the dimly lit cave. As he entered he was greeted by an old man with mousy grey hair and small brown eyes

"I've been expecting you, your majesty" the old man greeted the younger man, a smile playing on his lips.

"Cut the small talk, is the potion done or not" the young man retorted, lifting his hood to reveal a pair of piercing green eyes and a handsome face.

"Yes Prince Hans, the potion has been finished" they both entered the cave in silence. In the cave there was a large alchemy table in the center, the old man went over to it and picked up a green vial.

"This vial contains the power of age regression, anyone who drinks it will turn into a child" he explained showing his rotting teeth. He then handed the vial over to Hans, who twirled it between his fingertips, a smirk creped along his lips.

"Excellent, I shall get my revenge on you Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You know what to" he reveled in his great plan. He was not going to fail this time around. He handed back the green vial to the frail old man.

"Yes your majesty, I will carry out your plan like you ordered me" with this acknowledgement, he nodded with satisfaction

"If you screw this up or I will have your head for it Merlin" Hans snarled, the dimly lit cave highlighting his face

"Yes your highness" With that, the old man disappeared into a puff of green smoke, leaving Hans to shimmer into deep dark Forrest.


	3. Green smoke

**A/N Another update, I've written some of the story so I wanted to upload another chapter. Thanks for your reviews Snoopykid and Queen Elsa of Arendale! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The brown cloaked man, Merlin appeared in a green puff in a large room filled with luxurious furniture and a large wardrobe. In the center of the room, there was a massive poster bed and there laid the princess herself. Merlin had heard all about Anna and her sister Elsa. As a wizard himself he knew the extent of Elsa's powers; however he didn't want to cross paths with her. 

He crept over to the princess's bed making sure she was still a sleep; he jumped back slightly when he heard a soft murmur escape from her mouth 

"I like chocolate…shut up troll" Anna muttered as she had drool coming down her mouth, her quilt lying messily on the floor. 

Merlin for a second completely forgot what he was doing, as he was puzzled at what the girl on the bed said. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he used his frail hand to take the green vial out of his cloak. He approached Anna, gently parting her lips with his wrinkly fingers, so he could pour the potion into her mouth. 

He watched as the green liquid trickled into her mouth, completely emptying the bottle of the last drop. 

As soon as he was done, he made sure she was still a sleep. He suddenly heard a woman's voice ringing through the castles halls. That was when he heard the door slightly open, and saw a dainty female hand curl its way around the door. He disappeared in the cloud of green smoke before she could notice him, ensuring that he left no evidence of his visit. 

"Anna, are you still awake?" Elsa tiredly said as she opened her sister's door fully, when she got no reply she entered her sister's room and was met with the site of the deep sleeping Anna. She quietly giggled to herself as she made her way over to her sisters sleeping form. She leant down and brushed a piece of red hair from her sister's face. 

She could've sworn she heard someone walking around in her sister's room. As she put that thought to rest, she took one more glance at Anna, and than made her way back to her own room. She was dreading her long day tomorrow, so she had to get as much sleep as she could. 

As soon as Elsa left the room, Anna's sleeping body was engulfed in a sea of green smoke, lifting her off the bed and covering her whole body. When the smoke died down, Anna was laid back down onto her bed. But instead of a teenage Anna lying in the bed, there Laid a girl of about five.


	4. Revelation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Elsa's eyes snapped open as she looked at the clock at the side of her bed, as it read 7:00. Knowing she had to get up to carry out her Queenly duties, she made her way over to her wardrobe, choosing what to wear for today.

"_I think my ice dress will do_" she thought to herself as she slipped it on over her small shoulders. She really needed to update her wardrobe, she mentally noted to herself. Once she was satisfied with her outfit and finished her hair, she headed to towards the garden for her morning walk alone. She enjoyed the castles gardens, as they reminded her of peace and quiet, something she rarely got these days.

She drifted along the corridors admiring the castles artwork. She'd never got to appreciate it when she was younger. She was about to pass her sisters door, when she heard a little murmur, coming from within Anna's room.

"Mama" the little voice said a bit louder, this made Elsa stop dead in her tracks, as she turned towards her sister's door. What happened next, nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see. She quietly opened the door, expecting to find her teenage sister in there, but what she found instead was a little strawberry blonde hair girl looking at her with groggily eyes.

Her mind was spiralling out of control; ice laced the bottoms of her feet and her head was still spinning at what she was witnessing. She couldn't help but gawk at the little red haired girl, who looked very similar to her little sister.

Than the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. THIS was her little sister. The little girl was now fully awoke now as she called out again, and looked in the direction of Elsa

"Mama" this brought Elsa out of her thoughts once again and she couldn't move any bone in her body, she was frozen to the spot in the door way. After a few seconds of contemplating what to do, she made her way over to Anna, not sure how the girl was going to react.

The little girl looked at her with curiosity and excitement in her eyes, that only a child could possess. Definitely her sister. The little girl looked at awe of the woman with the platinum white hair and perfect posture. The woman reminded her of her sister.

"Are you a fairy?" the little Anna asked out of curiosity, as she didn't recognize the woman, but couldn't help but feel she looked familiar.

Elsa looked at the girl in shock as she sat down beside the miniature version of her sister.

Her sister didn't recognize her, her brain was trying to comprehend this new information. As if her sister turning into a five year old wasn't bad enough, her sister didn't even recognise her.

Elsa wasn't sure how to reply, should she tell the little girl that she was her sister? Or would it be too confusing to explain to such a young child. She took in a deep breath

"I'm your sister Elsa" she said as she put a strand of strawberry blonde behind her sister's small ear. Her sister's face contorted into a little frown as a pout appeared on her face. Elsa couldn't help but smile at this.

"But my sister is little like me" she exclaimed as her chubby hands pointed at herself, as she bounced up and down from her position on the bed. This threw Elsa of guard for a second; however she managed to keep her composure.

"I'm your sister but bigger and older" she said rolling out the words playing on the end of her tongue, hoping the simple explanation would be enough. She than glanced at the little girl in her lap, her hands trailing over her sister's freckles, still shocked at her sister's state. She than noticed that little Anna didn't have a little white streak in her hair. Did this mean this was the Anna before the incident Happened in the ballroom? Her question was answered when her little sister spoke the next words.

"If you're my sister prove it! Do the magic, do the magic" the little girl exclaimed light heartedly. Elsa was instantly brought back to her memories of her sister and her when they were younger. She sighed heavily knowing this was going to be only way for the little Anna to believe her.

With that notion, she stood up as she waved her hands forming a little Olaf in her hand; she looked to Anna who was dancing around on her bed with excitement as she ran to touch the little snowman. She calmed down as she realized the woman in front of her was in fact her sister.

"E-Elsa" Anna whispered as she took in the more mature features of her older sister, the icy blue eyes and the same platinum blonde hair, this was definitely her elder sister. Her little brain couldn't quite comprehend that that her sister was big. Elsa saw her sisters face scrunch up, with this she picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly.

She felt Anna relax in her arms, as the smaller girl could sense the familiarity of the woman whose arms she was in nestled in. This was definitely her sister one way or another. As they separated their hug, Anna giggled at her older sister's maturity, this managed to produce a small giggle from Elsa's mouth; however the atmosphere did not last very long.

"Where's mama and Papa, Elsa?" Anna asked gazing up at her sister with her large blue eyes. At this question Elsa's blood ran as cold at the mention of their parents. She felt a light flurry of snow coming down from the ceiling. How was she going to tell a little girl that her parents died 3 years ago?.


	5. Cake

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews everyone! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Elsa's head was going into overdrive, as she looked down at her sister. The little girl waiting patiently for her sister's reply. Was she to lie?

"Our parents have gone away, they're not coming back for a while" she said slowly, trying to think of a way to explain her parent's absence to the little girl. Anna face was crestfallen, as disappointment crossed the young girls face.

"But Mama and I were going to make a tasty cake" a pout growing on her lips and her cheeks puffed out

"We can make a chocolate cake, if you're a good girl" Elsa said lightheartedly, trying to lift the girl's mood, she knew mentioning the word chocolate would boost her sisters spirit. At the mention of chocolate Anna tumbled of her sister's lap.

"Really!?" She said with so much excitement, she began to dance around the room. Forgetting the conversation they had about their parents. Elsa was glad the girl didn't press the issue of their parents. As she watched her sister dance around the room, she couldn't help but feel so much love for the girl. After the whole shutting her sister out for 13 years and freezing her heart. Maybe this was a sign for making it up to Anna, as she did miss most of her sister's childhood.

But Elsa knew it couldn't last, even if she wanted it too. She felt slightly guilty at this thought as she knew it would be selfish of her too want to keep Anna in this form. She had to for the sake of her sister find out what happened to her and return her back to her teenage self.

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts when, Anna grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards her door. Having slight De-ja-vu of teenage Anna doing the same.

"Come on Elsaaa, we've got a cake to make" Before the two made it out the door, Elsa had a sudden realisation. How was she going to explain this little dilemma to her kingdom and Kristoff?

"_OMG, Kristoff! How am I going to explain this to him?"_ She could feel about the hundredth headache coming on. This day was getting more stressful by the second. Sighing and shaking her head in defeat she was dragged along the halls by Anna, making sure she couldn't see anyone in sight.

As they entered the kitchen Elsa was relieved to find no one in there. She saw Anna pull up a stool reaching for the cupboard containing the chocolate. She figured her sister would go straight to that cupboard. Just as Anna was about to take the chocolate out of the cupboard she managed to slip on the stool, making her tumble to the ground. She let out a little yelp as she felt a cold hand supporting her from behind.

She turned around to see her sister supporting her; she gave her sister a cheeky grin as she than began to eat the chocolate she acquired.

"Anna be more careful, and stop eating the chocolate before we're actually made the cake" the older scolded. She cringed, as she sounded too much like her mother for her own liking.

When they got all the ingredients they needed together, they started to make the cake. Well mainly Elsa doing the work, Anna was covered in cake mix as she was eating the mixture out of the bowl.

That was until Elsa felt something hit the back of her head, she slowly turned her head around to find her sister looking innocently around the room, with what looked to be a handful of flour in her tiny hands.

At this, a smile crept along the lips of Elsa's, she gathered a pile of flour for herself and began to throw it at her sister. Soon they were having a full on food fight.

"Elsa you have a bad aim" Anna giggled as she dodged another one of her sister's lame throws.

"Oh do, I missy" Elsa retaliated as she hit her sister square in the face, if someone was to walk in now and see the Queen covered in flour they would have a heart attack. She really missed spending time with her sister. Anna stumbled back a massive grin playing on her face; she looked at Elsa and the bowl that the cake mix laid in. She grabbed the bowl, as she made her way to her sister.

"Oh no no no, Anna don't you dare" she looked between the bowl and her sister and stepped back a few steps, knowing how determined Anna can be when it comes to pranking people.

Next thing she knew she was covered in head to toe in chocolate cake mix, her face turned hard, as she felt the mixture matted in her hair and dress. She looked over to her sister who was now rolling around the floor laughing uncontrollably; she let out a slight smile at seeing her sister so happy. A slight smile.

"You're in so much trouble young lady" Elsa said with her best Queen face, she wasn't mad, a little miffed but not mad, as she was going to give her sister some slack, as she had the mind of a five year old now

Anna looked up from her place from the floor expecting to get a scolding of a lifetime; instead she was engulfed in a warm hug. Anna snuggled into the loving embrace of her sister, as all Elsa's worries were washed away.

When they separated, Elsa heard the door of the kitchen, they both turned around expecting it to be one of the staff. However a young handsome man with blonde hair and brown eyes entered the kitchen with a confused look on his face, as he saw Elsa hugging a small girl with strawberry blond hair

"Ermmm Elsa, whose that?" he asked in his gruff voice, a unsettling feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. Staring on in confusion at the little girl in the Queen's arms, he turned to look at Elsa. She couldn't really lie to him.

"This is….Anna" She said as the girl gave the young man, Kristoff a toothy smile. He scratched his head in confusion.

"B-B-But…how?" he tried getting his head around the fact that his best friend was now in fact a child, confusion was a understatement.

"Is that your boyfriend Elsa" This statement made both Elsa and Kristoff turn away in embarrassment

"N-No, we're not together, sweetie, he's just a friend" '_Your best friend she mentally noted to herself'_

Kristoff made his way over to the two girls, a blush still present on his broad cheeks. He introduced himself to the miniature Anna.

"My name's Kristoff, what's your name princess?" He said bowing in a playful manner, as he tried not to show his shock in front of the little girl. Elsa was taken aback at how well Kristoff was taking this, however she knew she had to talk to him about the matter.

"My name's Anna, silly" He couldn't help but smile back at the little girl grinning back at him

"Anna, dear, Kristoff and I need to talk. Will you stay in here like a good girl and eat your breakfast" Elsa said gently as she placed Anna in one of their many chairs. She then proceeded to prepare a bowl of cereal for Anna to eat. When she was done, she motioned Kristoff to come and walk down the hallway with her.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Kristoff broke the tension in the air.

"What the hell happened, Elsa!?" He exclaimed, normally he was calm and collected. Elsa was not surprised at his reaction however; as she knew he cared for Anna so much. She and Kristoff became closer over the 6 months they have known each other, for, she saw him as a brother and someone who cared for Anna like she did.

She sighed heavily, something she has been doing a lot lately; she wasn't sure what happened herself

"I don't know Kristoff, one minute she was sleeping soundly, the next minute I know she's a child. I don't know what to do!" A tear streamed down her pale face. She felt hopeless not knowing what happened.

"Hey, we're going to sort this out okay" He gently placed his large hand on Elsa's shoulder to reassure her. She looked into his warm brown eyes for reassurance; this made her relax a bit.

She than remembered she had a busy schedule ahead of her, how was she meant to look after a child by herself while she ran a kingdom. She held her head in her hands. Kristoff saw this and knew what she was thinking.

"I can look after Anna, for today while you attend to your duties, I'm in Arendelle for a few days" He was quite interested to see what a 5 five year old Anna was like. Elsa was quite relieved at this; she nodded her head slowly in confirmation

"Thank you Kristoff, please keep her safe" They both walked back towards the kitchen, as they opened the door ajar, they both stared at little Anna as she ate/played with her food, contemplating their next steps.


	6. Trolls

**A/N: Thanks again for following and reviewing my story, very much appreciated. New chapter, I found the trolls quit****e hard to write in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Merlin appeared back in his cave in the swirl of green smoke, he was immediately greeted by Hans. The younger man had been pacing backwards and forwards, waiting for the return of the old man. As soon as he saw Merlin, he approached him so ferociously; the man had to step back, to keep his footing.

"Did you do, what I asked?" He grabbed the collar of the ageing man.

"Yes, my lord, I can show you" This peaked Hans interest, he let go of Merlin's collar. He watched the old man clap his hands together, a bright flash of light appeared. Hans had to cover his face from the intensity of the light. As soon as the light died down, it revealed images of Anna and Elsa, he could see the little Anna and Elsa playing in the kitchen.

"Excellent work, Merlin. This is just the beginning" He grinned with glee. Hans made his way out of the dingy cage, into the cool summer breeze that plagued the atmosphere.

"When the Queen and Princess are at their weakest I will strike them" He whispered to himself, content that his plan was coming together

* * *

"Is your Reindeer called Rudolph?" Anna giggled as she and Kristoff walked towards the castles stables

"No Anna, I told you he's called Sven" Kristoff sighed as he realized it was a losing battle. No matter little or big Anna was still the same.

"Can I call him Rudolph?" She retaliated again, skipping towards the stable doors. Five year olds are tiring he thought as he made his way into the stables.

"No, he'll get annoyed" Anna pouted in defeat, submitting to the fact she couldn't call him Rudolph

Luckily when they went into the stables there was no-one in there, to question who Anna was. Kristoff and Anna made their way over to Sven, who was currently eating a carrot. Anna looked at the reindeer in excitement; she always wanted a pet reindeer!

Kristoff was about to open the door to Sven's pen, when he heard little footsteps shuffling behind him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Anna stay there" he abruptly said to the little girl

"But I wanna pat Sven" she wined a little, she couldn't wait to pet the reindeer

"You can when I've taken him out" As soon as Kristoff, brought Sven out of his pen, Anna immediately pounced on the reindeer hugging him. The reindeer just licked her face, and she let a little squeal.

Once they were saddled up and ready to go on their little adventure. Kristoff made sure Anna was secured in his arms, as he didn't want her to fall off, otherwise Elsa would turn him into a block of ice.

"Go Sven" Kristoff shouted as all three of them made their way out of the city walls. When they were in the woodlands, Sven slowed down a bit.

"Where are we going Kristoff? Can I call you Kris?" She said fondly, as she found his name quite hard to pronounce.

"No you can't, we're going to see my family" He looked down at Anna, hoping they could figure out what was wrong with her. He didn't exactly tell Elsa where they were heading, as she would worry all day and demand come with them. She after all had a whole kingdom is rule.

He was brought out of his thoughts when they approached the burrow his family lived.

Kristoff lifted himself and Anna of the back of Sven waiting for his family to reveal themselves. He wasn't sure how Anna was going to react to them; he looked down at the strawberry blonde girl, as she snuggled into him.

He looked up as the stones around them, rolled and turned into little trolls. Little Anna's headed lifted at this as she looked at awe of them.

"Wow" she shrieked a little. He was than bombarded with questions from his family.

"Who's that Kristoff?" one jumped on his back, as he surveyed the little girl in his arms

"Something you're not telling us?" One attached to his leg grinned up at him

"Have you been eating properly Kristoff?" His Mama said, surveying her son

However they all stopped when the little girl in his arms started wiggling about to be put down

"Trolls, I knew they existed! I was kissed by a troll once" she delightedly said as she starting playing with the younger trolls as soon as her feet reached the floor, Kristoff shook his head at the girl. Before he could reply to any of the trolls questions, it was then that Grandpabbie, the one he needed to see, came rolling in between the group of trolls

"My dear boy, what do I owe you this visit?" he looked up to the blonde haired man; he pointed towards the girl strawberry blonde girl playing with the other trolls.

"Grandpabbie, it's Anna she was turned into a child. We don't know what happened" his voice showing a hint of desperation. The elder troll looked towards the young girl, confirming what Kristoff said.

"Come here, my child" he lifted his hands for Anna to come over to him. She bounded over to him without a care in the world.

"Take my hand, little one" She looked up at Kristoff for reassurance. He nodded his head in encouragement. She took the elder trolls hand placing her tiny hand into the Centre of his enormous palm. For trolls they certainly had big hands, she giggles to herself.

The troll placed his other hand on her forehead, shutting his eyes. Anna looked on in curiosity not sure what was happening.

After a minute or so, the troll gradually opened his eyes to reveal sadness. At this chills ran down Kristoff's back as he expected the worse.

"This child has been struck with very powerful magic; my dear boy, one I thought was a legend amongst us" Grandpabbie turned to Kristoff, all the other trolls whispering amongst themselves.

"Well do you know anyway of turning her back Grandpabbie?" Kristoff had a bit of hope in his eyes

"This is the work of a very powerful magician, my son, the one who is known as Merlin. Ancient legends talked about a man who had to the power to make strong potions and magic at his own will. Legend has it that whoever seeks his magic is bound to him"

Kristoff was shocked to hear this; he was told of these legends as a little kid, by Grandpabbie but never thought it would be true.

"But there's a cure right!?" Anna was absolutely oblivious to what was going on, as she looked between the trolls and the sandy haired man.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff but I do not know of a cure" Grandpabbie stated as he looked sorrowful.

"Can you at least bring back her memories?" he hoped she would regain some of her memories of being a teenager.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but this magic is too powerful even for me. You and Elsa will have to protect her" Kristoff sighed at this, was Anna going to stay like this forever? He felt a shudder go down his back at the thought of this.

"Thank you Grandpabbie, I shall tell Elsa the news" Kristoff walked over to Anna

"Be careful, my son. This magic is dark" His voice going low, the other troll waved goodbye to them.

Kristoff lifted Anna of the floor, and headed back to Sven, wondering how Anna got into this situation. As he got on Sven and Anna securely locked into his broad arms. He looked to his watch as he realised, they were there longer than he thought. Sven made his way to the castle at a fast pace. He needed to share this new found information with Elsa.


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7

While Anna and Kristoff were out, Elsa was doing some paper work in her office. A few hours had passed since they left. Her mind kept drifting to Anna. She was so worried about her little sister. As she recalled Anna was quite handful as a young child, she used to get constantly scolded by their mother and father. Although teenage Anna was constantly getting berated by her. This situation was different, as Anna was in a body and mind of a five year old, so she could be unpredictable and more vulnerable.

She let out a deep sigh, as she put her quill down. Turning to look out her window, wondering what Kristoff and Anna were up too. She hoped he didn't take her too far away from the castle, as danger lurked in the woods beyond Arendelle. She hated to admit but she was slightly on edge about Hans escaping prison. If word got out about the princess than anyone could take this to their advantage.

She was brought out of her thoughts, when a knock resounded on her door.

"Come in" she looked up to the door, to see Gerda carrying a tray off tea

"Here's your tea, you requested your majesty" Gerda walked over to Elsa's desk, looking at the dazed look on her Queen's face. She knew what it was about. The Queen had informed the castle staff about the situation with Anna; however they were sworn to secrecy not to let it go beyond the castle walls.

"Thank you Gerda, any sign of Kristoff and Anna?"

"No your majesty, I'm sure they're fine, Kristoff wouldn't let anything happen to the little lady" Gerda looked at the Queen with a warm and genuine smile on her face. Elsa knew that Kristoff would risk his life Anna, but she couldn't help but worry.

A Gerda took her leave, Elsa finished the documents she was currently doing while sipping her tea.

"Elsaaaaaa" She heard a little voice bellow down the corridor of the castle, she was than greeted by her little sister who burst into her room, with Kristoff hot on her heals. The little girl jumped onto her sister's lap. Elsa let out a smile as she hugged Anna

"Elsaaa you're hugging me too hard" she whined trying to get out of her sister's death grip

"Sorry" Elsa let out a sheepish smile as she lessened her grip on the child; she looked up to an out of breath Kristoff, who was leaning on his hands on his knees, looking, flushed

"Were you a good girl for Kristoff?" Anna shook her head furiously

"Yep I'm always a good girl Elsa! We met some trolls!" Anna bounced up and down on Elsa's lap

"Is that so?" At this Elsa looked at Kristoff questioningly, not sure if to get mad at the fact he was visiting them with Anna, without her acknowledgement. Or that she didn't think to meet the trolls earlier. He gave her an uneasy smile in return

"Yep, they were really funny!" she was so delighted to have met some trolls today, she knew they existed

"Hmmm, well it sounds like you had quite the adventure today, why don't you play with this book, while Kristoff and I talk, okay?" Elsa lifted the little girl off her lap, while placing her on the floor with a book about fairy tales. Anna looked up at the two adults both of them had a concerned look on their faces.

"We're just going outside, we won't be long sweetie" Both Elsa and Kristoff made their way outside of Elsa's room, making sure that Anna wasn't within ear shot. As soon as they were out of Anna's earshot, Elsa rounded on Kristoff with an annoyed look on her face

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to visit the trolls?" she tried keeping her voice down, trying not garner any unwanted attention from the castle staff. Kristoff was trying not to look directly into Elsa's eyes; the woman could be really scary.

"I didn't want you to worry! You needed to be at the castle" He exclaimed gaining more and more confidence. He felt the temperature in the air slightly drop, as he looked directly into Elsa's icy blue eyes.

"If it concerns my sister I have every right to know, I should've gone with you!" Elsa was furious at Kristoff now; she could feel ice at the tips of her fingers, willing it to go away. After a few Minutes Elsa calmed down knowing Kristoff had good reasoning behind his decision.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I should've told you" He bowed his head once again, Elsa sighed taking a deep breath

"Did they tell you what was wrong with her?" Kristoff looked into Elsa's eyes; all he could see was hope. Like he felt when he was with the trolls earlier

"Well…. I've got some good news and some bad news…." He drifted off, Elsa's stomach flipped at this

"Just tell me now" Once again raising her voice

"Good news is I know what has caused it….Bad news is that Grandpabbie doesn't know of a cure…" Elsa's head was reeling at this; she thought the trolls knew all kinds of cures. He continued to explain

"Grandpabbie told me that such magic is caused by a magician called Merlin, who can create spells and potions" Elsa's mind was trying to take in the new found information she was just told. She saw Kritstoff shuffle uncomfortably in his place. There must be more to it.

"He also mentioned it could be dark magic….." Kristoff droned out. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, clearly stressed

"Did mention any cures?" She felt the floor beneath her feet covered in ice, luckily Kristoff didn't notice

"I'm not entirely sure, Grandpabbie didn't tell me much" He glanced at the tall woman, who was visibly dazed

"Why are you yelling?" The little voice announced looking up at her sister and Kristoff. They both didn't realise that their voices kept voices getting louder.

"It's nothing sweetie, why don't you go back into my room. I'll be there in a second" She said as she walked over to Anna and patted the girl on the head, ushering her into her room. Elsa than turned back to Kristoff, concern clearly etched on her face.

"This whole situation is a mess" Kristoff only nodded at this not sure what else to say

"I better get back to Anna; she's probably causing havoc in my room right now as we speak" Elsa turned back to her door thanking Kristoff for looking after Anna. As she entered the room, she saw the little girl jumping up and down on her neatly made bed.

"Anna" she sternly stated "Get off my bed now" the little girl got off the bed, bouncing towards her sister

"Sorrrrrry" the red head sung, hugging her sister. Elsa patted her on the head

"jus-" She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Kai, one of her servants.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but you have a meeting in five minutes" She berated herself, she forgot all about her meeting. She was too focused on Anna that she forgot.

"Okay Kai, I'll be there in 2 minutes" She looked down at her sister wondering what to do with the little girl, while she was in her meeting

"Can I come with you to your meeting Elsie?" Anna using Elsa's childhood nickname for effect

"I'm sorry dear, but you will have to stay with Kai" she crouched down to the eye level of the strawberry blonde, brushing a stray hair out of her hair

"But I wanna play" Anna pouted, folding her chubby arms

"I've got an important meeting to attend to, which children can't attend" she relayed to her younger sister. Secretly she didn't want her sister to come, as she didn't want anyone else finding out about her 'condition'. She was meeting with a few royals from other kingdoms, concerning their relations.

"You're no fun Elsa" Anna stuck her tongue out at her elder sister, trying to get a reaction from the older blonde

"Watch your tongue young lady, or you won't get chocolate cake later" she teased the young girl. Picking her up in the process. She than realized Kai had been standing outside her room for her.

She then handed over her sister to one of her most trusted servants, she knew Anna was in safe hands and that she shouldn't worry, however she couldn't help but feel uneasy

"Now you are a good girl for Kai" She kissed Anna on the head. Elsa than disappeared towards the grand hall where the meeting was taking place, she felt slightly guilty for leaving Anna but she had no choice, the relations between the other kingdoms still had a little bit of tension since the great thaw.

She entered the room to be greeted by five portly men each sitting at a round table, each dressed in the royal dress of their respective countries. They watched as the queen proceeded to the head of the table to take her place.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" She curtly announced, gracefully taking her seat, two guards place either side of her chair.

"Your majesty" All five men chimed, looking at the queen wearily. No matter how much she tried they were still cautious of her.

"I would like to discuss the situation" she announced chills running down her spine. Unbeknownst to her that her sister had other plans.


	8. Meeting

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews and follows! I'm going back to university this week, but hopefully I'll update as frequently as I can. I have also tried to make the chapters longer.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Anna looked out the window of her room, kneeling on a stool she had acquired. She looked at the falling leaves of the trees. It was nearly the end of autumn and the trees were beginning to look bare. The temperature also dropped slightly, however this did not bother Anna anyway, as she loved the cold, well specifically her sister's ice powers.

She was still a bit confused though, her little mind turning cogs in her head. For a five year old she was very inquisitive and very intelligent for her age, her mama once told her so. She missed her mama and papa slightly, however she was glad she had her sister. The absence of her parents was forgotten when Elsa was present. She was still a bit confused on why Elsa turned big. '_Was probably a troll' _she thought still at awe they actually existed.

She turned to look behind her, her little body shuffling around. She looked over and saw Kai snoring slightly on a rocking chair. She let out a little huff. She was so bored; there was nothing to do in the castle. She wanted to play with her sister but she was doing grown up stuff, which she wasn't allowed to interfere with. She thought of visiting Sven but he and Kristoff were called out on an urgent call.

What was she supposed to do? An idea popped into her head. If Elsa wasn't going to play with her, than she was going to bring the fun to Elsa. She thought it was a marvellous plan, Elsa was always working hard why not help her out.

She slowly got of the chair trying to make as less noise as she could, she didn't want to wake Kai. She tip toed pass the sleeping servant, being as silent as one could be. When she successfully made her way to the door of the bedroom, she reached the handle of the door on her tip toes. She sure was getting taller!

Kai made a huge grunting noise causing Anna to jump out of her skin, when she realised Kai was still asleep she snuck out. '_Elsa's going to be thrilled for what I have planned for her'_

She was so excited that she missed the step of the stairs and clambered down each step into a suit of armour. Good job she drank milk to not have a serious injury, her mama always told her milk was what kept your bones strong. She was also glad that none of the castle staff heard her.

She made her way towards the kitchen making sure she wasn't seen; otherwise she could get into trouble. She wasn't meant to be wandering the halls but Elsa didn't need to know that until she surprised her.

She skipped towards her destination slightly murmuring a slight melody that Elsa hums to her when she can't fall asleep. She could hear deep voices coming from one room, they sounded a bit funny to her. She approached the kitchen, looking through the keyhole to make sure no one was in there and surprisingly there wasn't. She wasn't supposed to go in the kitchen unattended; she wasn't sure why though, it just contained delicious food. She was a big girl as well and could handle anything!

When she opened the door that's when she saw a chocolate cake in all its glory, placed on a cart full of other puddings as well. Her mouth was drooling; she needed to have some of that cake! She took a tiny stool from beside the sink and proceeded to place it beside the cart so she could retrieve the cake. The stool slightly shook when she went to grab the cake. Once she got a handful of the rich cake, she scooped it into her mouth getting chocolate all over her face. She just loved chocolate, not caring the chocolate was over her face. She than remember her main purpose for coming to the kitchen.

Elsa was currently discussing the situation of Hans with the other royals and to be weary of the exiled Southern Isles prince. Even though they were still cautious of Elsa, they couldn't forgive him for what he did to Elsa and her sister.

"Any news on his where bout's, Prince Alan?" She questioned the man with blonde hair and a thick beard, his little eyes turned towards the Queen

"Last time we heard of any news your highness, he ambushed a bunch of my troops on the road to Corona" he replied

"Why would he do that, when everyone's looking for him?" she was quite curious actually

"I don't know your majesty, one of my commanders said he was with an old man" Elsa was even more confused now, what was he up to?

"How did he escape?" she leaned in to the man, wanting to get as much information as possible to bring Hans down

"Sorcery your Highness" the men muttered at this amongst themselves. Elsa was shocked and flinched at the same time at the man's tone of voice, which was slightly harsh.

"What kind of sorcery?" Another royal spoke up, he had an English accent. He had light blue eyes and dark hair.

"Puffs of green smokes were created and then they just disappeared" He used his hands to act out what his soldier had told him

Elsa's face turned into a deep frown, as the men continued to discuss what Prince Alan's troops had seen. That's until she caught something out the corner of her eye.

A flash of Strawberry blonde in her view. She shook it off thinking her imagination was playing up on her as she looked towards the curtain where she saw the flash. And that's when she saw a small piece of ginger sticking out of the curtain.

Her body turned rigid, as she realised Anna must've snuck into the hall. Where the hell was Kai? She was going to have serious words with him. Ice gathered at the palms of her feet and Hands as she tried to control her powers. Anna was so dead when she was out of this meeting. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the man with the auburn hair speak.

"Do you know what kind of magic this is your Majesty?" her mind was still distracted at the fact Anna was in the room, she tried to hide it

"I don't, I've never heard of such magic" she emphasised the word 'magic', she glancing over at the curtain. She knew Anna was up to something but she didn't know what. She was praying with all her might that Anna would remain hidden and not do anything, she had no idea.

When Anna was in the kitchen she gathered up a few ingredients which included Honey, flour and eggs, placing them in sack which once contained potatoes. She was currently standing behind a curtain in the great hall, where Elsa was talking too 5 men. Her little heart was racing, did Elsa see her?

She heard them talking about grown up stuff that made her glad she wasn't queen! She peeked out off her the curtain and looked to see her sister giving her a death stare of her life. She didn't realise until now but her sister could be scary.

"Something bothering you, your majesty?" she heard a high pitch voice say, he sounded like her talking doll. She giggled slightly putting her hand over her mouth.

"No, sorry carry on" She heard her sister strained voice reply, the man continued to ramble on about ducks or something, she wasn't quite sure. She was trying to figure out her next move; somehow she needed to get under the table.

That's when by pure luck one of the carts containing food passed by. Her tiny body manoeuvred its way into the food trolley, as she hid under the cloth that covered the bottom.

Elsa turned towards the curtain again awaiting the arrival of the meal they were about to have. She swears her heart stopped beating for a good 10 seconds. Anna was gone. She was internally panicking but she had to keep her calm demeanour in the presence of her guests. Anna was going to get the grounding of a lifetime.

"Pork chops and caviar, your highness" the servant laid the meal in front of the Queen and then proceeded to do it with the other royals

Meanwhile while everyone was being served their food, Anna decided this would be a good opportunity to sneak under the table with her bag in tow. She lifted the table cloth and quickly snuck underneath undetected. She loved being small sometimes! One she was under the table she could see everyone's legs and feet. She was just going to prank Elsa but then she thought everyone could do with a laugh. She didn't want to be caught however, so she had to make a quick escape afterwards. That's when she felt someone accidently kick her back.

Elsa's mind was still reeling; she didn't know what to do in her current predicament. She couldn't exactly try and find Anna under the table. The royals quietly ate their meals, as they slurped on their wine. Elsa hit something with her foot under the table, at first she thought it was the leg of the table. But then it started to wriggle around her suspicions heightening, she lifted the cloth to see her sisters chocolate covered face grinning up at her with her innocent smile.

'_She better not have eaten that chocolate cake"_ she thought as her face was turning red with anger, her sister saw the expression and backed away slightly

She tried to grab her sister's arm so she couldn't get away but her attempt failed, she was trying to do it discreetly as possible. Anna however was currently filling one the man's shoes with an egg covered in honey and flour; he had taken them off under the table.

Elsa was stressing out big time, what was Anna doing under the table? There was still a silence as she heard the other men slurping their meal, now and then conversing with chit chat. That's until she saw the tallest of the prince's shriek. Her blood ran cold, knowing who the cause was.

"AHHHHH" he shrieked at the top of his lungs

"Something wrong Prince Albert?" she asked dreading the answer, all the other princes glanced at him in confusion, wondering why he let out a strange noise

"Someone has put honey in my shoe!" He yelled angrily standing up from his chair, Elsa tried to calm him down, but failing miserably

"How on earth did honey get in your shoe?" the English one announced just as puzzled as the others

"Someone must have just put it in, there was no honey in there five minutes ago" she could see his face light up bright red. Elsa was quick to her feet as she saw him lifting up the cloth, she was too late. Her worst nightmare coming true. When he lifted the cloth he was greeted with the impish grin of the little Anna, who wasn't aware she had caused tension within the atmosphere. Elsa was horrified.

He grabbed the little girl by the arm, dragging her up from the table. His hands tightly round her tiny wrists, Anna let out a cry of pain as she felt his grip tighten.

"Help meeeeee" Anna called out to her sister

"Who the hell is this brat?" He spat out at Elsa who was still frozen in her spot, she however saw the pain on Anna's face and proceeded towards her sister, prying the little girl out of his hands. She had heard he could be quite violent.

"She's my sis-daughter" she blurted out, without her realising what she had just said, god KNOWS how she was going to get herself out of this mess! All the men looked at her in shock, wondering how Arendelle could keep this secret for a few years. None them piecing together it was actually her sister.

"No silly your m-"Elsa immediately covered Anna's mouth with her pale hand. Anna felt the cold hand covering her mouth. Elsa had no choice she couldn't reveal the little girl as being Anna, otherwise she could be in great danger. The little girl looked up at her confused, chocolate still covered her face

"How is this possible?" One of the princes, who hadn't said much throughout the meal questioned

"I do not need to answer to you" her mouth was so dry, she internally kicking herself for her stupidity

"Guards can you usher these men out, the meeting is over, close the gates" She said darkly, still holding Anna, close to her chest

"I think we deserve an answer Queen Elsa" one of the princes said as he struggled against the one of the Queens guards.

She turned her back to the five princes jut willing they would go away, she couldn't explain it herself, never mind making up a story to convince them Anna was her daughter. She felt Anna squirming in her arms, the little girl becoming restless. She put her down.

"Just GO" she bellowed to them as the guards dragged the men away from the grand hall. She knew as soon as the men were back in their respective kingdoms the news of that the queen had a child was going to spread like wildfire. She knew it was too late to change what she said. But there was one positive to this situation, if people believed that Anna was her daughter than she knew the little girl was going to be safe from any harm. However if people found out it was actually Anna, than it would be dangerous for them both.

She felt a slight flurry of snow feel the grand hall, closing her eyes at how stressful today had been. She than realised Anna staring up at her. That's when she snapped.

"What were you thinking Anna, Interrupting my meeting like that?" She bellowed at the small girl as she cowered at her sisters booming voice

"I wanted Elsa to have fun" she replied twirling her feet around on the wooden floor, her sister's expression slightly softened, however she remembered the severity of the situation

"Anna you know I can't play with you in meetings, I can play with you afterwards" Elsa scolded the girl like there was no tomorrow. She felt like a parent at this point. Realising she had to be.

"You're grounded missy for a week, no snowmen, no cake, no playing outside and it's straight to bed after you've had your dinner" Elsa gave Anna a steely gaze, one that made the girl fidget. However there was another reason why she was fidgeting. She gazed up at her big sister.

"Elsa, are you my new mummy?" The little girl was confused, at the earlier situation when Elsa announced that she was Elsa's daughter. Her little brain jumbled up. Elsa stood there silent for a few seconds, slightly taken a back at the question, although not surprisingly since she announced Anna was her daughter in front of the princes. Elsa expression softened at the little voice.

"I suppose…..I am" Elsa rolled out, lifting the girl in her arms with ease. Anna snuggled into her sister's embrace, as the flurry of snow stopped gathering within the grand hall. For now she was just concerned for Anna, she would deal with anyone when the time came but for now Anna was the most important to her in that moment.

But the situation was still playing on her mind, how was she going to explain this whole situation to everyone? It was probably a good thing to shut the gates again.


End file.
